London Buses route 313
'London Buses route 313 '''is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Potters Bar and Chingford, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 313 commenced operating on 24 April 1982 between Enfield Town and Potters Bar ''Cranbourne Road via The Ridgeway - Botany Bay - Potters Bar. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Potters Bar (PB) garage using MCW Metrobuses. Prior to 24 April 1982 the 313 had been a London Country route running between Enfield Town and St Albans, the section between Potters Bar and St Albans was covered by revised 84 which was transferred to London Country. In September 1982, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Enfield to Chingford Station replacing the withdrawn section of route 121. In 1983, the Sunday service was withdrawn. In February 1985, the route was rerouted westbound in Enfield to operate a loop via Sydney Road - The Town - and London Road. At the same time, the route was withdrawn between the Lion and Cranbourne Road except for special journeys. In July 1985, the route passed to London Country operating from their Hatfield (HF) garage and extended from Potters Bar Lion to Potters Bar Station via Mutton Lane. At the same time, journeys to Cranborne Road was rerouted to double run via Darkes Lane and Potters Bar Station. In 1986, the Cranbourne Road journeys was revised to operate only in Monday to Friday am peaks. In 1988, the route passed to Grey Green operating from their Barking (DX) garage and was converted to single deck operation using Leyland Lynxes. In February 1989, the route was rerouted northbound at Chase Farm Hospital via Lavender Hill, Hunters Way and hospital grounds instead of The Ridgeway. In October 1989, the peak journeys to Cranbourne Road was extended to the Industrial Estate. In 1996, the route passed to Leaside operating from their Enfield (E) garage using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. At the same time, the route was extended Monday to Friday except evenings from Potters Bar Station to Cranborne Road Industrial Estate instead of just peak journeys and the Sunday service was introduced between Chingford Station to Chase farm Hospital. In 1998, the Monday to Friday daytime service was withdrawn between Potters Bar Station and Industrial Estate and the Sunday service was extended from Chase Farm Hospitla to Potters Bar Station replacing route W8 extension on this day. In February 2002, the route was retained by Arriva London using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts and a MCW Metrobus. The route was withdrawn between Potters Bar Station and Cranbourne Road Industrial Estate at the same time. In April 2002, the route was converted to low floor operation using Wright Cadet bodied DAF SB120s. In 2006, the route was retained by Arriva London. On 5 November 2011, the route was retained by Arriva London with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts and a brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 introduced. On 5 November 2016, the route was retained by Arriva London. Current route * Dame Alice Owen's School (Schooldays) * Potters Bar Station Forecourt * Potters Bar Tesco * Botany Bay * Chase Farm Hospital * Enfield Chase Station * Enfield Town Station * Southbury Station * Enfield Bus Garage * Ponders End * Chingford Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 313, London Buses routes